mobileroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
By using the knowledge from the Arcane Sanctum, you can hunt various monsters in Vollandia for mighty rewards. There are five known types of monsters: Icy Crawlers, Ifrits, Abyss Worms, Decayed Dragons and Fernosaurs, and each of them appear in 5 different levels. *You can hunt lvl 2 monsters after your Arcane Sanctum reaches lvl 7 *You can hunt lvl 3 monsters after your Arcane Sanctum reaches lvl 13 *You can hunt lvl 4 monsters after your Arcane Sanctum reaches lvl 19 *You can hunt lvl 5 monsters after your Arcane Sanctum reaches lvl 25 To hunt a monster in the world you must have Stamina. The higher the monster level, the more stamina you will need to hunt it. Icy Crawler An ancient creature that has lived for decades in the frigid cold. It attacks with strong venomous fangs and sharp eyes that will catch it's prey's every movement. DMG Type: Magic DEF Type: Magic Traits: Icy Crawler will attack It's target with a large area of effect causing all Heroes standing near it to take huge damage. Heroes standing behind the Icy Crawler will be at an advantage. How to attack: DMG Type: Physical DEF Type: Magic Brigades: Ranged Heroes: Ranged, specially Jezebel, that has Physical ATK and Magic DEF. Backups: Moonseeker Caster When hitting an Ice Crawler, you get a few random items above (you don't have to defeat it to win the items!): *Common items: Monster lvl 1 *- Uncommon items: Monster lvl 2 *- Rare items: Monster lvl 3 *- Epic items: Monster lvl 4 *- Legendary items: Monster lvl 5 Ifrit A demon born of flames and shadows that wields powerful magic and a giant axe. It has glowing horns, burning eyes, long arms and a stromg body. DMG Type: Physical DEF Type: Physical Traits: Ifrit's skill deals huge damage in the direction of its target so more healing-type Heroes are needed to avoid a complete wipe. Ifrit has extremely high Physical Defense so Magic Skills are needed to take it down. How to attack: DMG Type: Magical DEF Type: Physical Brigades: Cavalry Heroes: Cavalry, specially Balthazaar, that has Magical ATK and Physical DEF. Backups: Nightspear Cavalry When hitting an Ifrit, you get a few random items above (you don't have to defeat it to win the items!): *Common items: Monster lvl 1 *- Uncommon items: Monster lvl 2 *- Rare items: Monster lvl 3 *- Epic items: Monster lvl 4 *- Legendary items: Monster lvl 5 Decayed Dragon An ancient Dragon carcass that has been reanimated with undead magic. The clash between dark magic and dragon magic has created a tormented, vicious creature that hunts down the living. DMG Type: Magic DEF Type: High Physical DEF Traits: Decayed Dragon uses various magical attacks to drive back or herd attackers. Meteor Fall deals the most damage. How to attack: DMG Type: Magical DEF Type: Magical Brigades: Cavalry Heroes: Cavalry Backups: Nightspear Cavalry When hitting a Decayed Dragon, you get a few random items above (you don't have to defeat it to win the items!): *Common items: Monster lvl 1 *- Uncommon items: Monster lvl 2 *- Rare items: Monster lvl 3 *- Epic items: Monster lvl 4 *- Legendary items: Monster lvl 5 Abyss Worm A top predator that has squirmed out of the earth's bowels, adept at swallowing unsuspecting prey in one gulp! Its powerful lower jaw and frost legs enable it to move easily across any surface. DMG Type: Physical DEF Type: High Physical DEF Traits: Abyss Worm burrows into the earth, dealing area damage with scattered rock; far away Heroes and troops have to watch out for spikes bursting suddenly from the ground. How to attack: DMG Type: Magical DEF Type: Physical Brigades: Infantry Heroes: Infantry Backups: Sunsinger Soldier When hitting an Abyss Worm, you get a few random items above (you don't have to defeat it to win the items!): *Common items: Monster lvl 1 *- Uncommon items: Monster lvl 2 *- Rare items: Monster lvl 3 *- Epic items: Monster lvl 4 *- Legendary items: Monster lvl 5 Fernosaur Man-eating monsters have been fairly common throughout the centuries of war, but man-eating pnats are another thing altogheter! During the elven civir wars, the side effects of pitting undead magic against elemental magic have spawned an incredible creature that is both flora and fauna. DMG Type: Physical DEF Type: High Magic DEF Traits: The fernosaur will release poison gas and use its heavy body to crush enemies. The light beam it shoots from its mouth does tremendous damage. How to attack: DMG Type: Physical DEF Type: Physical Brigades: Infantry Heroes: Infantry Backups: Flamehammer When hitting an Abyss Worm, you get a few random items above (you don't have to defeat it to win the items!): *Common items: Monster lvl 1 *- Uncommon items: Monster lvl 2 *- Rare items: Monster lvl 3 *- Epic items: Monster lvl 4 *- Legendary items: Monster lvl 5 Category:Monsters